


Brazen

by Zanya (caidanu)



Series: RoyEd-OTPoly [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Flirting, Gen, Hints of a Mystery, Humor, M/M, Mild Action/Adventure, Mild sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caidanu/pseuds/Zanya
Summary: It had been three days since he found Edward on his doorstep, soaked from the rain, and needing his help. The last thing Roy expected was for Edward to stay and slightly upend his life.
Relationships: pre-Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd-OTPoly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Brazen

**Author's Note:**

> For the RoyEdOTPoly ^^ 
> 
> Position name: Rush Valley
> 
> Property name: Thieves Guild
> 
> Prompt: Someone stole an important item. Ed and/or Roy need to retrieve it. Word count: 313-648
> 
> House level: Due to the circumstances they are forced to work together. Not established relationship. Word count: 742-1549
> 
> Hotel level: The stolen thing has something to do with their shared past. Word count: 1893-2645

Roy skimmed through the book in his hands as his thoughts idly wandered. It had been three days since he found Edward on his doorstep, soaked from the rain, and needing his help.

And what an interesting and enticing three days it had been. Ed had had his old State Alchemist watch stolen (the very same one he had told Roy had been destroyed in his fight with Father). What needled at Roy was that seven other State Alchemists had their watches stolen too. Fuhrer Grumman had dropped a file in Roy’s lap on Monday morning and told him to take care of it. His leads had led him in circles for possible motives. He needed fresh eyes and ideas.

So Edward had stayed, arguing if they worked together to research possible alchemic motives, they would solve it much faster, and set up in his guest bedroom.

Ed turned and gave Roy a sharp, determined look. “Maybe you can wait ‘till this is all over to stare at my ass.”

Roy took a step back. That had come from nowhere. His eyes moved slightly away from Ed as he recalled the few—or many times he had quietly looked—but Ed hadn’t been facing him. He had been careful so he wouldn’t get caught.

His eyes narrowed a little as he focused them back on Ed’s. “That’s awfully presumptuous and bold of you to—”

“Save the bullshit for someone else. I could feel your eyes boring into my ass pretty much since I got here a few days ago.” Ed titled his head a little and what looked like a faint smirk—or almost a smug tug of his lips—formed. The fire in Ed’s eyes burned. “After we catch this jerk, you can look all you want, but for now, I wanna catch them and give them a good ass-kicking.”

“I’m insulted you don’t think I can multitask and do both,” Roy said, taking another book from the shelf. He handed it to Ed. “I believe this is what you’re looking for.”

Ed chuckled. “That so?” He stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. “Here, take this.” Ed shoved it into Roy’s hand. He jumped down from the step stool and casually brushed against Roy’s side. “You might need it sometime, Mr. Multitasker,” he said before plopping down in the armchair across from Roy’s desk.

Was it just him or was Ed flirting? Roy unfolded the paper and saw what looked like a partial address written down.

“What’s this?” He turned to face Ed—who was now lounging in the chair, legs spread out, hands behind his head, book in his lap.

Ed glanced up at Roy and gave a half shrug of his shoulders. “Not sure. Found it in the hotel room after the police investigated my complaint. It was behind the stand where I kept my bag. Thought it might be useful.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me about this until now?” Roy incredulously asked.

“Hey, I didn’t wanna lay out all my cards or you might not’ve agreed to me stayin’ and wanted a back up plan.” Then his eyes lit up. “Oh, hang on.” Ed stood up, patted both pants pockets before looking behind him at his back pockets. “I got something else.”

Roy watched as Ed kept patting the pockets, then digging his hands in them. Roy looked away when he noticed Edward’s fingers coming dangerously close to his crotch.

He exhaled a soft breath. He had suffered three days of this, and one thing was certain: Ed would be the death of him and what a lovely way to go. “Perhaps you left it in another pair?” Roy suggested, knowing full well how unlikely it was.

“Nah,” Ed paused and gave Roy a satisfied look. “Might’ve left it in my room, though. You can help me look so long as you don’t get all handsy with me.”

Those words were followed by a mischievous chuckle as Ed slipped into the guest bedroom across the hall.

His room. Ed had called it his room. Roy supposed that for the time being that was true.

He followed Edward inside. “How do you know it wasn’t in the room before you got there or that the police hadn’t accidentally dropped it?”

Ed dug around in his suitcase. He turned his head enough to show his profile, then sighed. “‘Cause I thoroughly searched the room before unpacking like I always do and ‘cause the police hardly looked. Once they found my wallet, they left. To be fair, I didn’t tell them the watch was missing. Figured if they found everything else, it’d be there.”

That left Roy perplexed. “I’m not sure I should even ask why you search your hotel rooms before unpacking.”

Roy watched as Ed slowly stood up and put his hands on his hips. “Force of habit I guess.”

He raised an eyebrow to that but let it go. “Is there any more information you’ve been keeping from me?”

Ed looked thoughtful for a moment. “The other thing I’m lookin’ for wasn’t from the hotel room. When I switched trains on my way back, a guy tried to jump me. I pulled off a patch of his coat.” Ed held up a piece of fabric with an array symbol on it. “Didn’t think too much of it ‘cause sometimes people’ll lurk out in the desert and try to rob ya but decided to keep it in case he came back.”

He handed the fabric to Roy then grinned. “C’mon, let’s see what else we can dig up.”

When Ed walked past him, he gave a firm tug to Roy’s shirtsleeve.

They went back to the library, and Ed settled back into the chair. “Okay, so we’re still not sure what happened to the watches, which leaves us stuck.”

“True,” Roy admitted. “However, I do have a few leads I can look into.”

“You don’t plan on going alone, right?” Ed asked as he fiddled with his shirt.

“I’ll have my team.”

Ed frowned. “Thought I might come with you and see this to the end. I don’t have to catch a train to Resembool ‘till Friday and don’t wanna be sittin’ around while you do all the fun stuff.”

“Ed...” Roy gently chided. “You’re not in the military. It would be inappropriate to bring you on an assignment. No one can even find out you’re helping me with the research.”

“Yeah, but don’t you do your own recon sometimes?” Ed scrunched up his face. “Don’t tell me you let your information network die off after the Promised Day.”

“I haven’t, however, Fuhrer Grumman gave me this assignment and—”

“The same man who helped you overthrow the government, knew about your network and supported it, is gonna complain if you let me help you out with this?” Ed shook his head. “C’mon, Roy, we both know so long as we don’t get caught, he’s not gonna care.”

Roy counted to ten then let out a quiet breath. Ed wasn’t going to let this go. “Alright, fine, I’ll pull the rest of the information I have. We’ll go over it tonight and tomorrow and see if we can’t solve it.”

Ed gave Roy a once over then did it again. His eyes narrowed a bit as if he were suspicious of Roy’s answer. Then a pleased smile spread across his lips. “I knew you had more stuff squirreled away.”

Roy went to his desk, pulled a small key from his pocket, and opened the top right draw. Inside were the two stacks Fuhrer Grumman had given him. Roy lifted them up and pulled out a smaller, thinner file. “I can’t let you read official files, however, if you were to look at the notes I wrote on my own personal time, along with information I gained outside of work, no military protocols will have been broken.”

He leaned over his desk and tossed the file to Ed.

Ed caught the folder. “Fine, we’ll do it your way,” he said as he began reading through.

That felt too easy. Roy silently assessed their conversation, unsure if Ed had taken the bait or not before closing the drawer and sliding the key into his pocket. He was certain he recognized that address to an abandoned warehouse on the west side of the city.

~*~

“What are you doing here?” Roy harshly whispered. He had specifically done this during his work time to avoid Ed tailing him.

“Thought you could sneak off without me?” Ed stood up straight, almost reaching Roy’s height, keeping his voice low enough so that only Roy would hear him. “That I wouldn’t figure out where you were going? Give me more credit than that.”

When had Edward had the time to snoop the final bit of information gathered?

“Ed, this isn’t something you should be handling,” Roy said sharply.

“So what? It affects me. If you’re that worried about anyone finding out, I’ll sneak away before anyone else gets here.”

“Ed...” Roy was interrupted by a noise behind them. He turned and saw a shadow move.

Then he saw Edward’s back as he jogged towards the shadow.

“Dammit,” he cursed softly as he followed in pursuit.

Ed was standing in a large, open room, a few feet away from a man wearing a ski mask pulled down over his face.

“Looks like the information you got was right.” Ed turned his head slightly towards Roy. “I’ll take care of him while you search the room.”

The man only chuckled and placed his hand on his hip. Roy followed the movement and noticed the strap to a holster. He quickly stepped in front of Ed.

“Hey, what’re you doing?” Ed hissed.

“My job.” Roy steadied himself, ready to keep Ed at bay. What he didn’t expect was for Ed to drop down and shimmy between his legs, almost upending his balance. He took a swipe down with his right hand only to have Edward easily dodge and roll away.

It was like trying to catch a fish in water with his bare hands. Then Roy moved, trying to keep up with the direction Ed went. He could see it unfold before his eyes. Knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Edward from reaching the robber first.

When had Ed gotten so agile and fast?

The thief grabbed Ed by the shoulder. Roy raised his hands but before he could clap them, Ed twisted, bringing his left leg against the back of the man’s knee, then ducked, lifting the man over his shoulder and bringing him down. Ed flipped the thief over, straddled him, and pulled his hands behind his back. Ed wrapped his arm around the man’s neck until the thief slumped over.

Roy had to remind himself to close his mouth. He had always known Ed was a skilled fighter, but to keep up with those skills and improve upon them after being out of the military so long… shocked him. Roy had never seen anyone take down another person so quickly and efficiently.

“Hey, you got any cuffs or something to keep ‘im from getting away. This won’t last long,” Ed snapped. “Quit standin’ there and starin’ and help.”

Roy briskly walked over and knelt down. He pulled a set of cuffs from inside his military coat. “Sorry, but not everyone is young and spry enough to move like they are made of liquid instead of bones.”

Ed leaned back and snorted. “Please. You’re not so old you can’t keep up with me.” Then he grinned. “Or maybe you are that old and rickety underneath all those layers of clothes.”

As much as he wanted to meet the challenge in Ed’s voice, Roy ignored the urge to either kiss Ed breathless or show him just how old and rickety he wasn’t. “You know, Ed, one of these days, your mouth is going to get you into a type of trouble you won’t be able to get out of.”

“So? Maybe I like a little danger now and then.” Ed swung his legs around and stood up. “‘Sides,” Ed bent down and whispered in Roy’s ear. “You love it when I give you a hard time.”

Roy finished snapping the cuffs into place, making them secure enough that the thief wouldn’t be able to escape when he woke. When Roy turned around to give back as good as he got, Edward was gone.

~*~

He stood next to his car as the thief was put into a military wagon. His team was inside searching for the stolen watches. They already found a few, along with files of information and other stolen goods.

“What’re you guys gonna do with him?” Ed bumped his shoulder against Roy’s.

So Edward had decided to stick around after all. Roy held back a smile. “He’ll be questioned then tried, depending on what charges are pressed. Stealing State Alchemists’ watches is no small offense.” Roy stopped short of mentioning that he would make sure the punishment was maximum given everything else they had discovered.

“Guess so long as he learns his lesson.” Ed gave Roy a hard look. “No one died or got injured so don’t go doing anything excessive.”

Roy let out a quiet sigh.

“Lemmie ask you something.” Ed moved in front of Roy. “How come you stepped around me? Was it ‘cause you don’t think I can handle myself since I lost my alchemy?” He poked Roy’s chest. “No givin’ me softball answers. I’ll know if you’re lying.”

There it was. The bomb had dropped. Roy hadn’t expected any different, after all, Ed was too proud to let something like that go.

“In part, yes, but mostly, I didn’t want you putting yourself in harm's way when he had a gun. The world would lose something precious if something should happen to you, and I couldn’t allow that.”

Ed whistled. “Damn, you _are_ a sap. I wanna be mad but it’s real hard when you look like you’re about to lose a good friend just talkin’ about it.”

“I wouldn’t exactly say friend but it’s something I hate to think about.”

“Oh yeah?” Ed grinned. “Gotta a better word for it? ‘Cause I do.”

“What word would that be?”

“That’s something you’re gonna have’ta figure out on your own.” Ed slipped in closer, like a wolf hunting its prey, until he was a hair’s breadth away from Roy. He leaned in and brushed their lips together. “Thanks for the help, _  
.”_

_Roy tugged Ed back and properly kissed him. He kept it slow, taking his time as he kept his mouth firmly pressed against Edward’s while his hands settled on Ed’s hips._

_Then he moved his tongue along Ed’s lips, teasing a little, before pulling back._

_They stood there for a moment, and it was not lost on Roy the faint flush on Ed’s cheeks or the way his breath had quickened._

_“Wow, I didn’t think you had in ya to kiss me here,” Ed teased. “So you do know how to take risks still.”_

_“I didn’t get as far as I have by playing it safe, besides,” Roy leaned in close, whispering, “You’re not the only one who likes to live on the edge.”_

_Roy’s eyes settled on Ed’s lips and the way his tongue moved over them as if trying to catch one last taste of Roy._

_Ed chuckled. “See ya around, Roy.” He gave a quick wave of his hand before turning and walking off. Roy stayed in front of his car until Ed rounded the corner and was out of sight._

_A faint smile spread across his lips. He was certain he had some business in East City in two weeks, along with a few vacation days stored up that he could use afterwards._


End file.
